The Pink Fish
by ikebukurolove
Summary: Shizuo's bored silly so he goes around town and ends up in the Sunshine City Aquarium. What engagements await him there? Was that a fur-trimmed coat? And why is Shizuo soaking wet? A Shizaya two-shot
1. What Boredom Brings

**1. What Boredom Brings**

_Disclaimer: Durarara! and all it's associated characters does not belong to me. If it was, it would be a yaoi hentai starring Shizuo and Izaya. Plus this was inspired by a picture I saw somewhere. I don't know if anyone's done this before, but mine's here anyway._

_Warning: Rated T for strong language, minor bloodshed and unintentional grammatical errors, wet people and steamy (but not explicit) yaoi scenes (what more could you ask for, I say XD)  
_

* * *

_Bored bored bored. _

Shizuo lay on his bed, staring up at his dingy ceiling. His shades sat quietly on the bedside table, beside a glass of water. The small window by his bed was open and allowed sunlight to stream in onto his face. There was a loud shout, a car horn.

_Car accident. Hope the flea was in it._

It was already three in the afternoon, but Shizuo was still in his pyjamas. He hadn't moved from his bed since morning in fact. He was as hungry as hell, but he didn't want to move from this spot.

_TV._

He fumbled from behind his pillow and found the remote and turned the TV on. He flipped through the channels, yawning as he did.

_News, soap opera, bad movie, cartoons, more news…lame lame lame._

Shizuo was going crazy. He didn't feel like ripping anything apart, but he was going crazy from the boredom. Even chasing Izaya was more entertaining than this.

_Scratch that thought…I'd rather be driven mad by this than see the flea._

His cell phone buzzed. Perhaps Tom needed him for an errand? Eagerly, Shizuo pulled open his bedside drawer and retrieved the cell phone and flipped it open.

His the face fell.

_What the crap? It's just some ad._

He tossed it onto his bed and stretched a bit, yawning.

_Bored bored bored._

He wanted to go out. And he decided he would. He'd already wasted like fifteen hours of his day off. He didn't waste anymore. Perhaps he'd be lucky on a Thursday. Maybe Izaya got killed by the yakuza or something and he could live a peaceful life, like he always wanted.

He hummed some enka he'd heard over the radio and dressed, pulling on his white shirt and his waistcoat. He changed into a reasonably unwrinkled pair of trousers and fastened on his bow tie. He pushed on his shades and made a half-hearted attempt to tame his messy locks and swallowed a few mints (he hadn't brushed his teeth) before heading out.

Those thoughts had put him a rather good mood. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he strode down the streets, passing a giant banner with Kasuka on it. Shizuo stopped and looked up at it.

_Hitman Grave—starring acclaimed actor, Hanejima Yuuhei_

He smiled inwardly.

_I'm proud, Kasuka._

He went on walking, passing the Russian sushi restaurant.

_Strange, Simon isn't here. Ah well, everyone must have their days off._

He sat at the fountain, watching a scuffle between a few middle schoolers. It was only mildly entertaining. All of them seemed like real sissies. They couldn't even punch right.

Shizuo chuckled. _Kids these days. Eating the crap they're eating…_

It was already a little past four, according to his watch. Shizuo was getting bored again. He watched a throng of people head towards Sunshine City.

_Ah what the heck. I'll go there too._

He broke into a light jog and melted into the crowd. He was a good head taller than most of the people, but other than that, he wasn't very noticeable.

Shizuo enjoyed this anonymity. No one was running away from him. He was the same as them. He was a mere mortal. Nondescript, gray, monotonous, bland. Those were all the things he wanted to be. He knew, given what he could do, he was obviously not entitled to a life like that, but it was nice to be able to feel like this, even for a little while.

He smiled, looking up as he was swept along with the crowd. He was almost completely at peace.

Shizuo sank into a happy daze soon after. He vaguely remembered stepping into the flagship store and even browsing through some mahjong manga. He remembered chuckling at something the main character said.

_Akagi, was it?_

And he found himself standing in the Sunshine International Aquarium. The calming blue glow of the tanks illuminated his face. He could hear the soft bubbling of the water, and the hushed murmurs of a couple holding hands behind him.

He stood before the largest tank. A sting ray whooshed past, gliding noiselessly. A shoal of silver fish passed his face, shimmering gently. Shizuo watched, entranced. He had never felt like this before. He squatted down.

He placed his finger on the wall of the tank.

A tiny pink fish swam over, bumping the tank wall gently, trying to investigate his finger. Shizuo's eyes widened in wonder. He felt like a little boy. He felt his innocence flood back into him. He recalled his childhood…the time before he discovered his monstrous strength…perhaps today, he'd finally be rid of it.

The little fish backed away slowly and paused for a moment. It seemed to be looking at Shizuo. Shizuo stared back at it. It darted away.

_Hm? Cute._

_

* * *

__Ha, it's Shizu-chan. Oh? He's playing with a fish. The stupid ass. He should be playing with me._

Izaya stood beside Shizuo, his signature wicked grin plastered over his angular face. His eyes slanted slyly and his fine eyebrows were parallel to them. Izaya wished he had pointed teeth. He'd look even more menacing that way.

He waited quietly, watching Shizuo have an epiphany or something. He didn't want to provoke him prematurely. That being said, yes, he was going to provoke him.

He'd been exceptionally bored today. He had to entertain himself. Namie had excused herself to go out and run some of her own errands. Not wanting to be seen as an oppressive boss (naturally), Izaya let her go.

And without any one at the office to freak out (even if they showed absolutely no sign of it), Izaya decided that he might as well take the day off. So he'd hopped onto the train to Ikebukuro from Shinjuku. He was going to resort to his favourite form of entertainment, incidentally the most dangerous—bothering Shizuo.

_Oh? He's making a move._

Thankfully he wasn't going out. He hadn't even talked to him yet. Izaya ducked skillfully out of the way behind him as he turned.

Shizuo had his hands in his pockets, a stupid smile across his face as he made his way for the touch pool. It was one of those tanks where you could put your hand in and touch the fish.

Shizuo stopped, an expression of mild interest on his face as he observed the little fish darting about from the top of the open tank.

_Perfect._

This was it. Izaya was in his element. He sidled behind Shizuo and placed a hand behind the blond's head.

* * *

**A/N: Aha, can you guess what Izaya's gonna do? Find out in the next and final installment! LOL, poor Shizzy. I actually intended this as a one-shot, but it was kinda long so I split it up. Plus I need to brush up the second and final chapter. It gets kinda steamy (but not explicitly so). And if you really really really want to know what happens ASAP, I'd suggest you do what's good for you and REVIEW! Thanks for reading. Also, I have no idea what the Sunshine City aquarium is like. I based this off the picture I saw. Nor do I have any idea about the transport possibilities between Ikebukuro and Shinjuku. This is amateur shit man! **


	2. Izaya The Flea

**2. Izaya The Flea**

_Disclaimer & Warning: See chapter 1_

* * *

Shizuo wasn't moving.

Izaya grabbed the back of Shizuo's head and shoved it into the water. He could tell Shizuo was caught completely off guard.

He'd felt the man tense suddenly, freezing up, the moment he'd grabbed his head, making it child's play for Izaya to dunk it into the pool.

Shizuo entire torso was under water. Izaya's hand slid back and closed around his neck, holding it firmly. Izaya could feel the man below him struggling madly. His arms were flailing back and forth. Water splashed out, miraculously missing Izaya and his fur-trimmed jacket.

It seemed that the fishes were crowding in a far corner, away from the half-crazed man who was now half-submerged.

Izaya's sniggering and soon it became a full-out diabolical laugh.

_Ah, my signature evil laugh. Sounds so good, doesn't it Shizu-chan?_

Izaya turned and saw the manager go into hysterics. He was freaking out, screaming, flapping his arms. Apparently, Izaya's actions had attracted a sizeable crowd…and was that—Simon? So that was where the sushi restaurant tout had gone to.

When he wasn't advertising fish, he was looking at them. Izaya chuckled.

"Shizu-oo, Iz-a-ya, stop it, fighting not good," the black Russian said good-naturedly. He stepped forth and Izaya felt a strong hand clench the back of his fur-trimmed coat.

And with a strong wrench, he found himself hovering a few inches off the ground. Shizuo was being held by Simon's other massive hand. He was soaking wet, seaweed plastered across his face and hair. Water dripped from the ends of his hair and down his chin and shirt, forming a small puddle below his feet.

Izaya rocked back and forth, laughing maniacally at the sight of a dripping Shizuo. It really did amuse him.

Shizuo yanked the seaweed off his mug, revealing a pair of dangerously narrow eyes and a mouth set in a feral snarl.

"IZAAAAYAAAAAAA!" he roared.

This amused Izaya even more. Shizuo was struggling even harder, and Simon seemed to be having a hard time keeping up. Shizuo was swinging back and forth madly.

_Uh oh. He's getting free._

Izaya slipped out of his coat. He had tons of those at the office anyway. He dashed out of the aquarium, laughing madly. He kept checking back.

Shizuo hadn't gotten free yet, but it was only a matter of time before he figured out that he could actually unbutton his waistcoat and get away. He couldn't afford to be complacent until he was on the train to Shinjuku.

He was only a few metres from Sunshine City, when he spotted Shizuo at the entrance, without his waistcoat. It was already evening. He could put the cover of darkness to good use.

He stopped for a little while, waving at Shizuo, all the while sniggering madly. He was mocking him. Maybe he would let him catch him…after all, the most interesting idea had just popped into his head.

_My brilliant, brilliant head. _

Shizuo was gaining ground. Thankfully, there were no STOP signs for him to rip out around.

Izaya went on running, checking back regularly.

Shizuo was now the perfect distance behind him. Izaya was in control. The asshole was falling into his trap even more perfectly than he imagined.

_Good, good. Ah Shizu-chan…_

Izaya stopped again and waved, grinning at the enraged Shizuo.

"IZA-YAAAAAA!" he heard him bellow from a distance. The crowd in front of him parted, alarmed.

Izaya changed direction sharply into an alley. His mouth curving into a sinister smile, he flattened himself against the grimy walls.

Hopefully, he would vanish into the shadowy background. He was wearing black after all. And the fact that he'd ditched his coat made him even more conspicuous.

_I must be one of the most brilliant men that ever lived. Or maybe it's because Shizu-chan's just an idiot. Everything is falling into place, exactly the way I like it. Ahahaha._

Izaya waited patiently. And before he knew it, he heard the rough slap of leather shoes against the sidewalk.

_He's here._

He saw a violent movement as Shizuo twisted into the alley, still soaked. The man breathed heavily as he looked around. He was bent slightly, heaving.

"IZ-AYAAAA-KUN…" he growled.

Izaya smirked. He could see his maniacal eyes. He was practically foaming at the mouth.

The moment Shizuo had his back turned to him, Izaya leapt astride his back, putting his arms around his neck.

Shizuo bucked wildly, screaming death threats and profanities. Izaya held on strong, laughing it off as though he was merely riding a pony at the zoo.

It was a tad difficult, but Izaya managed to reach into his pocket while wrapping one arm tightly around the blond's neck and retrieved his flickblade. He flung the other arm around Shizuo's neck and pressed the metal against Shizuo's throat, before Shizuo figured out he could actually ram him against the wall.

Shizuo stopped dead.

"Ne, what's wrong Shizu-chan? It's just a knife isn't it? Not a bazooka."

Shizuo snarled.

"Haha, even you know you'd die if I slit your throat. I never knew you were scared to die."

The blond growled, "Get…off me…you fucking flea…"

"Tsk tsk Shizzy-chan…you're so cute when you're angry," Izaya teased.

Still keeping the knife edged pressed to Shizuo's neck, Izaya reached for one of Shizuo's shirt buttons. He pressed the knife a little harder than necessary, so it drew just a little blood.

He undid one of the buttons.

"What the fuck? Don't touch me!" yelled Shizuo. Izaya could feel his muscles bunching up impressively. He had to do this quick, before Shizuo lost all reason and fear of death.

Izaya expertly undid the rest of them. The white shirt slid off his shoulders, revealing a wiry, but rather toned body.

Izaya ran his fingers across the broad chest and delighted in the delicious shudder that rippled across Shizuo's body.

He whispered in Shizuo's ear, the tip of his tongue touching it ever so lightly, "You're soaking wet, so I took off your shirt. Wouldn't want you catching a cold…"

"F-fuck…" Shizuo's voice was trembling.

Izaya caressed his chest some more. Shizuo stood stock still. His muscles were stiff. Gently, Izaya extended his tongue and ran it across the back of Shizuo's neck.

He felt the blond shiver considerably.

"A-ahh…" Shizuo said softly.

Izaya smirked. He was paralysed now. He estimated that he'd have a few seconds time to deliver the final blow before Shizuo regained his mobility. Lightly, the brunette jumped off Shizuo's back.

He spun around, in front of Shizuo. He took his face and pressed it to his.

Fiercely, he slipped his tongue into his mouth, completely taking Shizuo by surprise. He saw the eyes widen considerably.

_Shock? Fear? Shizu-chan, amazed by my genius?_

Then Shizuo did something that took _him _by surprise. He felt rough hands around his waist, pulling him closer than it was humanely possible.

_Crap I'm ticklish._

Izaya froze. Had he lost control? Shizuo seemed to be getting into the moment. Izaya felt the blond's tongue meet his. He was losing his dominance. Shizuo was gaining entry into his mouth and shoving his tongue down his throat.

He had to end it, while he still had some pride left.

He wrenched away from Shizuo, and backed into the wall.

He smirked.

Shizuo wiped his mouth. He looked up at Izaya and realized what had just transpired. A light blush dusted the bridge of his nose. He was getting redder by the second.

"Fuck you, Izaya," he drawled.

_Aw Shizu-chan…you took advantage of me and that's all you can say. Haha!_

"Shizu-chan, you're so cute. Play with you some other time! Bye bee!" Izaya skirted the corner and raced down the street.

_That was funnnn! I wanna do it again!_

_

* * *

_"Fuck you Izaya, seriously," Shizuo lowered his eyes. He put on his shirt and wiped away the blood on his neck and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Then he went home.

* * *

**A/N: Thus ends this two-shot. I'm sorry if I disappointed you or something. Hm. You may argue Shizuo probably wouldn't be afraid, but Izaya has never placed a knife at his neck before...so yeah. Maybe this was a little generic, but whatever LOL. As you can see, Izaya thoroughly enjoyed it XD (who wouldn't?). I was flooded by author alert and favourite story alert emails today and I was so happy. I'd like to thank everyone for the support! If it's possible, maybe, just maybe...um...how do I put this bluntly- REVIEW! I really want to see if I'm doing this right. LOL, it's actually my first time writing yaoi haha (it's funnnn). Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
